Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2) (BGAOMTOLACN)/Transcript
This is the script for Bubble Guppies' Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Prime Queen: Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Thank you for joining us for this very special program. You will have the chance to witness the victory of our great leader, Scarlet Moth! Akumatized villains: Hail Scarlet Moth! Hail Scarlet Moth! Hail Scarlet Moth! Prime Queen: '''Today shall be known as ..... Villains Day! and Sabine are seen watching the news broadcast from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Then Nora, Ella, and Etta are seen watching the new broadcast from the Césaire apartment before the scene switches to Catalyst in Hawk Moth's lair '''Catalyst: It's time, Scarlet Moth. Akumatized villain: Hail Scarlet Moth! (stop when Scarlet Moth raises his cane) Scarlet Moth: Ladybug. Cat Noir. I can feel your close presence. If you want to save Paris and all its people, I'll give you one last chance. Give yourselves up and bring me your Miraculous. Cat Noir: Penny for your thoughts, m'lady? Ladybug: It's like he's been preparing for this for a long time. But we...we're not prepared for this. Cat Noir: Yes, we are! We've already fought them all and we won! And there are five of us this time! Deema: And besides I've got an idea. Jeremy Belpois: What’s that, Deema? Deema: Well, remember Romeo's opposite ray that turned Catboy into Night Panther, Owlette into the PJ Masks' own Dark Owl and Romeo into Captain Smartypants? Owlette: Yeah. So? Deema: Well, if I can get that opposite ray, then I can turn a few of Hawk Moth or Scarlet Moth's army against him. Gil (Bubble Guppies): That’s brilliant. Ladybug: If we want to win, we have to defeat Hawk Moth, even though we've never fought him before. (stands up) Hawk Moth! I hope you enjoyed Volpina's illusion, because the real Ladybug will never hand you over her Mraculous! Cat Noir: (stands up) And we've got a better idea! You're gonna give us your Miraculous! Carapace: (stands up along with Rena Rouge) You may have an army of akumatized warriors... Rena Rouge: ...but we're a whole team of superheroes! Queen Bee: (stands up) You're going to wish you never wore that utterly ridiculous costume! Romeo (PJ Masks): Ooh. They’re threatening the great and powerful Scarlet Moth. Luna Girl: We’re really scared. Night Ninja: As if. Scarlet Moth: (laughs maliciously) I understand you want to fight. Then so be it. Guitar Villain. Frightningale. Music! (Guitar Villain and Frightningale play thunderous music while the other akumatized villains charge towards the Miraculous superheroes) Prime Queen: And so it begins. The scarlet army is on its way to crush these pathetic Miraculous holders. Ladybug: Don't forget our main objective. We want to get to Hawk Moth. Cat Noir: Simple plan then. Go for the big bad boss. Rena Rouge: Let's get him! Carapace: I'll cover you! Queen Bee: You can count on me, Ladybug. Oona: We’re with you all the way! All: Always! Stormy Weather: Cyclone! (makes a huge twister appear) Pharaoh: Horus! Give me you wings! (begins to fly and picks up Princess Fragrance) Stormy Weather: Thunderbolt! (aims at Ladybug) Ladybug: Carapace! Shield! (Carapace throws his shield at Ladybug, protecting her from Stormy Weather's attack; Riposte then attacks Ladybug, but she dodges this) Your sword are no match for Cat Noir! Show them what you got! Cat Noir: (charges towards the akumatized vilains with his staff) Ladybug: Queen Bee, Pharaoh's pendant! (Princess Fragrance aims at Cat Noir, but Carapace blocks the attack) Cat Noir: Well done! Queen Bee: (hits Pharaoh's pendant with her spinning top, breaking it and releasing the akuma) Ladybug: (captures the akuma) Rena Rouge! Rescue! Rena Rouge: Good aim, Chloé! (catches a falling Jalil and then throws her flute at Princess Fragrance's perfume, turning her back into Rose) Princess Fragrance: NO! Queen Bee: It's Queen Bee to you, fox. (catches a falling Rose) Ladybug: (captures the akuma) (Cat Noir and Carapace deakumatize Riposte and Mime while Ladybug captures their akumas) Cat Noir: We make a pretty cool team. Ladybug: Not bad! But it's not over yet. Molly (Bubble Guppies): Deema, we’ll distract them. You get to the opposite ray! Deema: Right! Scarlet Moth: It's all going to plan, Catalyst. Catalyst: Nothing's more delightful than leading them to believe that they actually have a chance of winning when their future has already been decided! Scarlet Moth: Over to you, Dark Cupid. André: People of Paris. Just like our superheroes, we will never give into evil and villainy. Together, we shall resist! Together, we will triumph! (receives phone call) Huh? Ahem. Yes, honey? Audrey: What are you doing? Hurry up, André! André: Yes, yes, my dear. I'm on my way. (hangs up and slowly backs away) Meanwhile, I will supervise Paris' defense... from my helicopter! (goes inside the hotel) Thank you! (runs off) (runs towards Audrey and Butler Jean) Audrey, my darling. Where's our Chloé? Audrey: Out playing superheroes again probably. Dark Cupid: (fires an arrow at André, Audrey, and Butler Jean, causing their emotions about Chloé being a superhero to become negative) André: Chloé shouldn't be playing the superheroine! Audrey: It's unacceptable! Utterly unacceptable! Butler Jean: Mademosielle will have to be punished. Scarlet Moth: Nice work, Dark Cupid. The Bourgeois family is now in place to follow my plan. (sends scarlet akumas to Le Grand Paris) Ha ha ha ha! Style Queen, Malediktator, Despair Bear. Chloé never does what she's told, huh? Well now I'm giving you the power to punish her once and for all! (Audrey, André, and Butler Jean are turned back into Style Queen, Malediktator, and Despair Bear) Stormy Weather: There's bad weather on the way! (attacks Ladybug, who blocks the attacks with her yo-yo) Cat Noir: (extends his staff on the ground so that Queen Bee can stand on it) Your forecast was wrong, Ice Queen! (flings Queen Bee, who uses her foot to break Stormy Weather's parasol and release the akuma) Gotcha! (catches a falling Aurore) Rena Rouge: (throws her flute at Rogercop's whistle, breaking it and releasing the akuma) Ladybug: Your days of attacking innocent people will soon be over, Hawk Moth. Lucky Charm! (receives a tennis racket) Get ready! I'm gonna need all of you! Scarlet Moth: The time has come, Dark Cupid. (Dark Cupid fires arrows at all the de-akumatized: Rose, Kagami, Aurore, Jalil, Roger and Fred, giving them negative emotions and allowing Scarlet Moth to re-akumatize them on, Princess Fragance, Riposte, Stormy Weather, Pharaoh, Rogercop, and Mime) Ladybug: What? Prime Queen: What an incredible twist! Those lousy heroes didn't even see it coming! Cat Noir: Hawk Moth is using Dark Cupid to create all the negative emotions he needs. (Dark Cupid fires an arrow at Ladybug, but she dodges and the heroes continue to battle the akumatized villains while Dark Cupid fires more arrows) Carapace: It's a nightmare! Ladybug: Stay focused, guys! Villains must never prevail! Noddy: And besides, Deema's almost got the opposite ray. Deema: Yoohoo! Robot, over here! Romeo (PJ Masks): Get her! [The villains are trying to capture her. But while they were busy running around, Deema has the opposite ray) Deema: I got it! Scarlet Moth: Fall on them like rain, my scarlet akumas! (sends a swarm of scarlet akumas towards the heroes) Ladybug: Huh? (notices the scarlet akumas) Watch out! Cat Noir: Oh no. Prime Queen: (as the superheroes battle the akumas) Now watch Scarlet Moth's relentless plan to get rid of your precious protectors. Mwa ha ha ha ha! Deema: Not for long, Prime Queen. (Points the opposite ray at Dark Cupid and fires at him) Dark Cupid: Oof! Scarlet Moth: No! Deema: Come on, opposite ray. Night Ninja: You alright, Dark Cupid? Light Aeros: There's no more... takes back the opposite ray and changed Light Aeros back to Dark Cupid and destroys his machine Dark Cupid: Yes, Night Ninja. I am okay. an arrow at Deema Scarlet Moth: Yes! Deema: Hey! Give me that! Romeo (PJ Masks): No can do, Fish-girl. You will join Scarlet Moth's army. Deema: As if! (attempts to take the opposite ray but missed] fired the opposite ray at Deema and she turned into Primadeema Molly: Deema! Primadeema: I am now Primadeema! Catboy: We have to get the opposite ray and turn them back to normal. Molly: I think we got bigger problems right now. akumatized warriors charge at the Guppies then Romeo zap Jeremy with the Opposite ray Making him into Techno-Master Gil: Jeremy! Techno-Master: It's Techno-Master now, kid! Yumi Ishiyama: Now we really need that opposite ray if we.. gets zapped by the opposite ray and turned into Chifan Noddy: Yumi! Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts